1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to various high pressure apparatuses such as a cold isostatic pressing apparatus, a hot isostatic pressing apparatus and the like.
2. Discussion of the Background
In high pressure apparatuses such as a cold isostatic pressing apparatus, a hot isostatic pressing apparatus and the like, axial tension resulting from internal pressure of a container greatly acts thereon, and therefore, there is provided a support frame in engagement with upper and lower covers in upper and lower closing portions of the container. One example of such prior art, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 50238/83, is disclosed.
The aforesaid conventional support frame (press frame) is of an integral construction in engagement with the whole of the upper and lower covers, and accordingly, it has been difficult to provide members which extend outwardly in an axial direction, for example, such as a means for inserting and removing a push rod, a cover opening and closing cylinder, etc., on the center shaft of the container.